Dual rail devices, such as dual rail static random access memory (SRAM), have different logic circuits operating at different power supply voltage. For example, a part of the SRAM, called a memory periphery logic circuit, can operate at a lower power supply voltage VDD than the bits of the memory array, which operate at a higher supply voltage VDDM, to reduce dynamic power consumption. This technique allows for reduction of the active power while maintaining sufficient performance. However, dual rail designs suffer significant cross domain leakage when turning on/off the two power supplies.